


If You're Reading This; That's Good, Probably

by AmberLynn2424



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confusion, Death, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, I See Fire, Limbo, Modern, airport, life - Freeform, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberLynn2424/pseuds/AmberLynn2424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A note of confusion of life and death...and airports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Reading This; That's Good, Probably

If you’re reading this, that’s good. Great in fact. Maybe that means I’m not dead but I’m not entirely sure. My name is Lynn Grimes. I was 19 an in the Albany airport. It’s a small airport, it only has Delta planes which kind of lame. You have to pay 25 bucks just to check in a bag.

I’m getting off track. Bottom line, I’m not sure if I’m alive or dead or in limbo or hell or heaven. I’m not sure what happened or if I’m just insane.

I’ll start from the beginning; that’s supposed to help right?

I was getting out of the car. It was very early in the morning. My sister dropped me off and sped off right after. We had a fight in the car. I think it was about; I wanted to stay in Wisconsin and she wasn’t happy with that. Imagine that, she just got married and she’s already unhappy. Aren’t women supposed to be in bliss right after they have kids? Or is that just an old saying of a woman is supposed to be pregnant right after she’s married?

Either way, she wasn’t happy that I said I might stay in Wisconsin with my friend. I was going to visit my friend. She’s really sweet. I’ve known her for years. She has this heart defect so she can’t do normal stuff. She can’t go on walks and stuff. Even just going to high-school put too much stress physically and emotionally on her so she had to be homeschooled.

My sister dropped me off and drove off. I got through customs. Going through customs in the Atlanta airport was better. They have this big machine that scans you so they don’t have to grope you. Still have to take off your shoes though. The Albany one you have to get groped though. It wasn’t so bad. Could have been worse.

I went to my gate and really, the Atlanta airport was awesome. It was like a mini mall in the airport. Albany’s was small and didn’t have much. All of the gates were together pretty much so I just tried to stay in my area. 

Then

Then those men came in.

No, no, first there was loud bangs from customs. And people ran out. I was just sitting at my gate and people were freaking out. I was scared but I thought nothing bad was really going on. I mean, who the hell would do anything bad at this itty-bitty airport?

Five men were going to.

They were wearing all black and they had these big guns. AK’s maybe? I don’t know a lot about guns; I live in Georgia but not ‘deep’ Georgia. I wasn’t a gun person.

They were weird. They shot the ceiling and made us laid on the ground. I remember getting on my back and they started walking around. They told everyone to get out their cellphones so we did. Some people tried to call the police and the men, they didn’t care.

I thought it was like a terrorist attack. Otherwise, wouldn’t they care? Even just a little?

They told us to stay calm and turn on our music. It was so weird, why turn on our music?

I pulled out my earplugs and started listening to a remix of Ed Sheeran’s ‘I See Fire’. I remember it was that because it was like those men knew I was listening to it. They shot the people without earbuds one at a time to the beat of the remix. It was like a horrible, perverse music video. A sweet voice and destructive graphics. 

I had the music up so loud that I didn’t hear any sirens. I saw them, outside through the windows. A lot of police came. I saw one of those vans that said SWAT on them. It seemed pathetic. They had more guns but the terrorist still had more power.

Everything just goes white after that. I’m not sure what happened really. I can still hear that remix playing. I’m definitely typing this. When I look up I’m still in the airport. And it’s not just me! Lots of people are here. The security guards, the people who didn’t have earbuds. They’re sort of blurry. 

Before I started typing, I could see their faces clear as day and now, it’s just all blurring. I tried to call the police on my phone but it won’t do anything but play that song. 

The intercom came on and said that my plane was here. I was busy typing. Everyone got on, including the officers. That was weird. But when I tried to get on, the man taking tickets wouldn’t let me. He said that the plane was full. When I showed him my ticket, he said it was a mistake. I wasn’t ready to get on.

What does that mean?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
If you’re reading this, that’s good. Great in fact. Maybe that means I’m not dead but


End file.
